1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits. With the improved screwdriver of the present invention, the screw bit can be pushed out or pulled back automatically. Furthermore, the novel screwdriver of the present invention improves to ease of use and the utility of the screwdriver significantly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools are widely used by people ranging from a professional technician to ordinary household members. Almost every family has a simple tool set. Nowadays, the DIY (do-it-yourself) products are quite popular. For most people, it is necessary to assemble the tool set at home. Regarding the tool design, the development of the tool is is also changing very rapidly. For example, the traditional screwdriver is integrally formed with a specific bit head (which can be either flat head type or cross head type) with a fixed size.
Because the types and sizes of the screwdrivers are different from each other, the user usually needs to buy many screwdrivers with different sizes and types. Thus, it is quite inconvenient to store or to carry these screwdrivers. In addition, the total cost is high. Therefore, a screwdriver with replaceable bit was invented which is shown in FIG. 1. This replaceable screwdriver comprises a handle 1 and a bit rod 2. One end of the bit rod 2 has a bit recess 3 for inserting one of the bits 4 with different sizes and types. The handle 1 is hollow and is covered by a cap 5. This cap 5 is disposed with several slots 6 for storing these bits 4. The user can take off the cap 5 and then pick up a desired bit 4. Thereafter, the user can put the bit 4 into the bit socket 3 to use this screwdriver.
However, such a replacement procedure is quite inconvenient. When the user wants to replace another bit, this user has to take out the original bit 4 from the bit socket 3 again. Next, this user has to open and take out the cap 5 to pick out another bit 4. Then, put the new bit 4 on. If a work needs to use several types and sizes of screwdriver bits, the user has to replace the bits very often. Such repeated replace procedures are extremely inconvenient and time-consuming.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits. By rotating the bit case, the user can easily select a desired bit so as to achieve the purpose of ease of use.
A next object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits, such that the bit can be automatically pushed up or pulled back, so as to improve the utility of the screwdriver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits which, by means of the design of steel ball engagement, the sliding element will be positioned precisely.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits which, by means of the hook that engages with the circular recess of the bit, the protruded bit of the present invention will not accidentally fall or drop down by an externally force.
The present invention provides a screwdriver with easily replaceable bits comprising:
a body including a storage portion and a straight tube portion, a bit hole being disposed on a top end of said body, said storage portion having an opening on one side of the body, a pair of straight slots being disposed in said straight tube portion;
a sliding element being disposed in said straight tube portion of the body, a hook extending from a top end of said sliding element and protruding into said storage portion, a pair of protrusions being laterally extending from a bottom end of said sliding element;
a controlling element being disposed on said straight tube portion of said body, a plurality of guiding slots being disposed on an inner surface of the controlling element for guiding said protrusions;
a handle secured on a bottom of said straight tube portion of said body; and
a rotatable bit case having several longitudinal. slots for inserting bits, each bit having a circular recess, said bit case being pivoted in said storage portion so that the hook of said sliding element can engage with the circular recess of said bit.